Und der Himmel weinte
by JaaayMalfoy
Summary: Ein kleines OS, in dem sich George Weasley viele Jahre nach dem Tod seines Bruders nochmal direkt damit auseinandersetzt..


Disclaimer: Nicht meins, JK Rowlings. Mir gehört nur die Handlung bzw. der Gedankengang und ich krieg kein Geld fürs Schreiben.

Und der Himmel weinte..

Es war ein kalter Januarrmorgen und obwohl über ganz Großbritannien beinahe schon schwarze Regenwolken hingen, blieben die meisten Orte vor dem Regen verschont – so auch das kleine Zaubererdörfchen Hogsmeade, in dem gerade ein rothaariger Zauberer mit einem leisen „Plopp" erschienen war.  
>Lächelnd blickte er sich in dem Dorf um und schaute in das Schaufenster des Honigtopfs, durch dessen Keller er in seiner Schulzeit beinahe täglich –und natürlich ohne Erlaubnis der Lehrer- aus der Schule geschlichen war. In Gedanken an seine Jugend versunken setzte sich der Mann in Bewegung und erreichte das große Schloss, das sein Ziel gewesen war, in einigen Minuten –schließlich war George Weasley nicht einfach so in Hogsmeade; er war für heute morgen von Professor McGonnagal, der Direktorin der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, in ihr Büro zitiert worden.<br>Unwillkürlich grinste George bei diesem Gedanken –er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er mit dem Verlassen der Schule auch die Besuche beim Direktor hinter sich hatte, doch anscheinend hatten Victoire und Teddy –die bisher einzigen seiner unzähligen Neffen und Nichten, die schon auf Hogwarts waren- seine Weihnachtsgeschenke nicht verschwendet; jedenfalls hatte seine Familie darauf bestanden, dass er neben den Eltern beziehungsweise den Paten der Schüler bei dem Gespräch der Direktorin ebenfalls anwesend war.  
>Er spazierte nun also über die Ländereien und durch die Eingangshalle und über die Treppen auf dem Weg zum Büro der Direktorin.<br>Er stieg gerade die letzte Treppe hinauf, als das Schloss plötzlich beschloss den jungen Zauberer in eine andere Richtung zu schicken.  
>Genervt stöhnte George auf –das war ihm früher nie passiert!, doch als die Treppe wieder still stand, beschloss der spontan dem Weg der Treppe zu folgen und fand sich in einem sehr kurzen Gang wieder, an dessen Ende es nur eine einzige Tür gab.<br>Aus irgendeinem Grund, den der Zauberer selbst nicht hätte benennen können, berührte er ganz vorsichtig –beinahe ehrfürchtig- die Klinge besagter Tür und drückte sie hinunter; leise trat er ein.  
>Der riesige Raum, in dem er sich wieder fand, war dunkel –selbst das winzige Fenster war von Vorhängen verdeckt worden- sodass er seinen Zauberstab zückte und leise „Lumos" flüsterte.<br>Interessiert blickte George sich im Raum um, stellte aber fest, dass er, bis auf einen großen Spiegel, vollkommen leer war.  
>„Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" las er in Gedanken und ging noch einen Schritt näher an das zu untersuchende Objekt heran.<br>Mit der flachen Hand tastete George über den golden verzierten Rahmen, bevor er einen Blick in den Spiegel selbst wagte.  
>Im ersten Moment dachte der Zauberer nur sein Gesicht zu sehen, das ihn anstarrte, doch als er zum zweiten Mal hinsah, erkannte er deutlich wie vier seiner Augen von der Spiegelfläche ansahen.<br>Erschrocken wich er im ersten Moment zurück, nur um daraufhin wieder einen Schritt auf den Spiegel zuzugehen.  
>„Freddie?" flüsterte er, als er den jungen Mann ansah, der hinter ihm zu stehen schien.<br>Als sein Zwilling nickte, drehte George sich ruckartig um –stellte aber enttäuscht fest, dass sich an dem Platz, an dem sein Bruder eigentlich hätte stehen müssen, nichts als Luft befand.  
>„Und ich dachte-" flüsterte er, beendete den Satz aber nicht sondern sah wieder auf das Abbild seines verstorbenen Familienmitglieds.<br>Wehmütig lächelte er auf „Ich vermisse dich Bruderherz" flüsterte er und berührte mit seinen Fingern den Spiegel an der Stelle, an der sich sein Bruder befand.  
>„Jeden Tag denke ich an dich –jedes Mal wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe. Kein Wunder, du sahst schließlich genauso aus –naja, bis auf das Loch in meinem Kopf" scherzte er und zeigte mit der Hand auf sein Ohr; auch Freds Spiegelbild schien noch ein bisschen mehr zu lächeln als vorher.<br>„Mein Sohn" begann George, „wir haben ihn Fred genannt –nach dir, offensichtlich. Er will immer Geschichten über dich hören, weißt du. Will wissen wie sein Vater und sein Namensgeber früher so waren" wieder stahl sich ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Brüder, „er kommt sehr nach uns. Er wird Hogwarts ganz schön aufmischen"  
>Er schwieg einige Momente –sah einfach nur auf das Gesicht seines Zwillings neben seinem- bevor er weiter sprach.<br>„Nachdem du" er tat sich immer noch schwer damit, über Freds Tod zu sprechen „Nachdem du gestorben bist.. ich war, wie aufgelöst. Ich war nicht ich selbst –alles in mir war so.. so unglaublich leer ohne dich" er schluckte schwer und blinzelte, um die Tränen aus seinen Augen zu verbannen.  
>„Ich konnte nicht lachen –kannst du dir das vorstellen, Fred? Ich hab es nicht geschafft –ich meine, ich hab es versucht, jeder hat versucht, mich zum lachen zu bringen, doch es ging nicht, denn jedes Lachen hat mich an dich erinnert –an deinen Tod, daran, dass du nie wieder mit mir zusammen lachen wirst. Ich musste bei jedem Lachen an unser gemeinsames Lachen denken –an unsere Scherze, unsere Streiche, unseren Laden –Unser Leben. UNSER Leben, Fred. Es war nie Mein Leben, es war immer Unseres. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen ohne dich zu leben –ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich es schaffe, dieses Leben zu führen.<br>Monate –eigentlich schon fast 2 ein halb Jahre lang habe ich überhaupt nicht gelebt; ich habe existiert, irgendwie, doch mein Leben bestand aus nichts. Ron hat sich um den Laden gekümmert und ich saß im Fuchsbau rum, hab geschlafen, geatmet, gegessen und wieder geschlafen.  
>Und ich war so wütend, Fred, so wütend auf alle anderen. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen, wie konnten sie alle einfach weiterleben –dich einfach vergessen?<br>Ich konnte es nicht –ich wollte es nicht. Ich wollte dich noch nicht gehen lassen, verstehst du?"  
>Während der letzten Worte hatte George seine Augen geschlossen und eine Träne rannte seine Wangen hinab.<br>„Ich konnte es nicht, Fred, ich konnte es nicht" wiederholte er wieder und wieder und wurde dabei immer leiser, „Ich konnte ich doch nicht einfach vergessen"  
>Vorsichtig ließ der junge Zauberer sich auf die Knie fallen und ließ letztlich den Tränen den freien Lauf, ohne sie zurückzuhalten.<br>„Ich hab dich nicht vergessen, Freddie, in den ganzen Jahren nicht. Ich werde es auch nie, das versprech ich dir, du wirst immer in meinen Gedanken bleiben –ich werde für immer jeden Tag an dich denken, mich jeden Tag fragen, was du von meinem Leben halten würdest."  
>Er schluckte und sah wieder in die Augen des Spiegelbildes, dass sich, da auch George auf dem Boden saß, hinuntergebeugt hatte.<br>„Ich hätte dich so gern weiterhin in meinem Leben –bei meiner Hochzeit und bei den Geburten meiner Kinder, aber auch sonst. Immer wenn irgendwas passiert denk ich dran, was du gesagt hättest oder wie du die Leute in dieser oder jener Situation zum Lachen gebracht hättest"  
>Langsam fasste der junge Zauberer sich wieder, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, winkelte die Beine an und zog die Knie an sich.<br>„Du siehst also, während du dich im Himmel amnüsiert hast" er grinste, doch es war kein aufrichtiges Grinsen, „war hier ziemlich was los" Er machte eine lange Pause und starrte wieder einmal in das lächelnde Gesicht seines geliebten Zwillingsbruders.  
>„Es war sehr schwer und ich dachte eigentlich, ich komm aus dieser ganzen Scheiße nicht mehr raus" gestand er nun und schluckte den Kloß, der sich wieder in seinem Hals bildete.<br>„Es war Ginny, die mich letzten Endes aus meiner Trance gerissen hat –du wärst stolz auf sie gewesen, Fred, so wie sie mich an dem Tag angeschrieen hat! Aber sie ist generell so erwachsen geworden.. war so unglaublich stark, weißt du? Sie hat sich sehr um mich gekümmert in den zwei Jahren und um Harry, der hat nämlich nach der Schlacht die Krise gekriegt.. dachte wohl, er wär Schuld an deinem Tod, und Sirius' und Remus' naja.. und ganz nebenbei hat unsere kleine Schwester dann noch Teddy großgezogen –aber so hat sie wenigstens Übung für ihre eigenen drei Kinder bekommen" endlich befand sich ein echtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er an seine nicht mehr ganz so kleine Schwester dachte,  
>„Und auf Ron wärst du stolz – Ja, unser Ronnie! Er hat Hermione geheiratet und zwei fantastische Kinder gekriegt; er hilft mir im Laden –das hab ich ja noch gar nicht erwähnt!" das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wurde immer breiter, „Unser Laden, Fred, der ist unglaublich erfolgreich! Erfolgreicher als ich es mir je hätte träumen lassen! Jeder kennt unsere Namen –nicht nur in England, nein, auf der ganzen Welt! Es ist unglaublich" auch das Lächeln von Freds Spiegelbild wurde breiter und breiter, als George von ihrem gemeinsamen Laden erzählte.<br>„Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir diesen Laden eröffnet haben? Als wir Umbridge mit unserem Feuerwerk mitten in den ZAG-Prüfungen aus der großen Halle gejagt haben? Das war genial" lachte er wieder und blickte seinem Zwilling in die Augen –er wusste nicht wie lange er da gesessen hatte, doch ihm war mehr als bewusst, dass er für McGonnagals Termin wohl schon Stunden zu spät war.  
>„Es wird Zeit zu gehen, oder?" flüsterte er dann irgendwann und sah seinen Bruder nicken, „wenn ich wiederkomme, wirst du dann noch hier sein?" fragte er dann mit brühiger Stimme.<br>Freds Abbild zögerte, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf.  
>Irgendwie hatte George das schon gewusst –er hatte geahnt, dass dieser magische Spiegel ihm nicht noch einmal die Chance geben würde, seinen Bruder zu sehen.<br>„Ich werde immer an dich denken, Bruderherz, immer. Du wirst immer bei mir sein und mich in meinen Gedanken begleiten, das versprech ich dir. Für mich bist du immer noch da" flüsterte er dann, berührte zum letzten Mal das Gesicht seines Bruders, berührte noch einmal den Rahmen des Spiegels und bedankte sich stumm dafür, dass er seinen Bruder hatte sehen dürfen –und genau in diesem Moment begann der Himmel zu weinen und der Regen überschwemmte die Straßen von Hogwarts.  
>Dann drehte George sich um und verließ den Raum durch den Korridor ohne zurück zu blicken; er ging in McGonnagals Büro und half Vicky und Ted aus der Patsche, bevor er aus Hogwarts verschwand –nach dem Spiegel Nerhegeb suchte der junge Weasley nicht ein einziges Mal.<p>

Am gleichen Tag saß auf einer Wolke hoch oben im Himmel ein rothaariger junger Mann, lächelte auf die Erde hinab und legte seine rechte Hand auf sein Herz,  
>„Und ich, Brüderchen, verspreche dir immer über dich zu wachen, so wie ich es nach meinem Tod immer gemacht habe. Ich vermisse dich auch, Georgie" flüsterte er und trotz seines Lächelns schaffte eine Träne es, sein Auge zu verlassen.<p>

ENDE :D  
>So, ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie kann ich mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich die Story mag oder nich..<br>Aber mit euren Meinungen in einem REVIEW würdet ihr mir seeeeehr helfen (:


End file.
